Escaping Rivendell
by Bowt1esAr3C00l
Summary: When Kalya's mother is killed, her new "mother," Lady Aellyana, ends up being a controlling, evil elf. When Kalya flees Rivendell, seeking freedom, she meets 7 dwarves in the woods. Lady Aellyana believes Kalya is dead, until a handsome prince who has met her in the woods tells Lady Aellyana otherwise, and soon she is out for Kalya's heart. A Hobbit/Snow White crossover.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**So this is a Hobbit/Snow White crossover. This first chapter is in italics for a reason, so the rest of the story will be regular unless I add in another flashback. **

**The canon characters in this story will be Arwen, Elrond, Celebrian, Gandalf, Kili, Fili, Ori, Thorin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, and Legolas (List subject to changes and/or additions). Everyone else is OC. ^.^**

**Working title...**

**THERE WILL BE NO SMUT!**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

_That night, I woke up to my sister, Arwen, shaking me._

_ "Kalya, get up," she whispered urgently, "Something's wrong. Please, Kalya, get up!"_

_ I slowly opened my eyes, surprised that it was still dark out. I moaned softly, "What is it, sister?"_

_ "I don't know but I heard Mother scream and I cannot find Father anywhere. Get up!"_

_ I was instantly awake. I sat up and pushed myself out of my bed. Arwen grabbed my hand and started running, dragging me along helplessly._

_ "Arwen, stop, I can't keep up!" I whined._

_ But she did not listen to me. She dragged me through Rivendell until we reached our mother's room. Arwen slowed down but did not enter. I looked up at her._

_ "What is the matter?" I pleaded._

_ My sister looked scared which scared me because I had never seen her like this._

_ "Mother?" she said quietly, still not entering the room. _

_ There was no answer. Now I was getting even more scared._

_ "Mother?" said Arwen again, her voice shaking, "Mother, are you okay?"_

_ Still no answer. My sister had not let go of my hand yet and I could feel her shaking. I looked up at her again, and noticed paralyzing fear taking over her face. She looked down at me and tried to give me a smile, failing miserably. She let go of my hand and kneeled down to my level._

_ "Kalya, I'm going to go in there. It's going to be okay," her voice shook even more._

_ "Can I go in with you?" I asked, hearing a slight shake in my own voice as well._

_ Arwen placed a gentle hand on my head, slightly stroking my blonde hair, "No, sister. I will not let you go in."_

_ I opened my mouth to protest but my sister shook her head, "No, Kalya." She stood up and turned back towards our mother's room. After taking a deep, shaky breath she walked in._

_ No more than a second later I heard a gasp. "Mother," she said in a strangled voice. She just kept repeating it. Mother. Mother. Mother. I couldn't take it anymore. Forgetting what my sister had told me, I ran into the room._

_ What my young eyes saw, no one could have prepared me for. My mother lay on her bed, blood coming out of a wound in her side. She was dead. I suddenly felt faint and my sister rushed over to me._

_ "Kalya," she said with tears running down her face, "Kalya, I told you not to come in."_

_ I said nothing. I was speechless. I had just walked in on my own dead mother and sobbing sister._

_ What was I supposed to say?_

_ "Kalya, we have to find Father," Arwen said trying to stop her tears, "We have to. This can't be an accident."_

_ I nodded in agreement and she grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her once again. I was too stunned to do anything except run. I could not even cry. I found it odd that my own mother had died and I was not crying, but those thoughts were soon gone as I focused on running and finding my father. _

_ "Father!" cried Arwen, "Father where are you?"_

_ As we ran, servants and other elves living in Rivendell walked out of their rooms, some looking angry, some confused, but Arwen paid them no mind. Her attention was only on one thing._

_ "We may have to leave Rivendell to find him, sister," she said after we had been looking for a while._

_ "Okay," I said, starting to tire from all of our running._

_ So I followed her as she ran towards the edge of Rivendell. We were panting hard and about to reach the edge when our father, Lord Elrond, entered on his horse. He seemed confused. Not sad, not angry. _

_ "He must not know," said Arwen, repeating my own thoughts and slowing to a stop._

_ He saw us and his face morphed into a frown._

_ "What are you two doing up?" he said as he stopped his horse in front of us, "What has happened?"_

_ "It's Mother," I said quietly._

_ My father looked down at me, "Kalya, what are you talking about?"_

_ Arwen had tears running down her face again, "Father… she's dead."_

_ Father looked at her in disbelief and swung himself off his horse, immediately setting off to his wife's room. Arwen let go of my hand and followed him. I stood and watched them walk for a moment before running after them. My father walked at a very urgent, brisk pace as we made our way to Mother's room. _

_ Once we reached her room, Father walked in, my sister and I following. I looked at her bed. This time was enough to make me begin crying. The tears streamed down my face as I watched my father. I couldn't believe this. Who would do this? _

_I thought Rivendell was safe._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kalya!" I heard a familiar, harsh voice cry.

I sighed and turned around, leaving the sight of my reflection in the small body of water I had been looking in, "Yes, Lady Aellyana?" I said, slightly mocking her.

She looked at me in disgust, which was how she usually looked at me, "What are you doing wandering around? Are you supposed to be out and about?"

"Well, no not really, but I was just dying to get some fresh air. Besides, I hadn't been yelled at by you today until now. I had to fulfill my duties."

"You learn far too many things from those men," said Lady Aellyana, "I do not understand how you are even an elf."

"I have never even seen a man, how could I learn anything from them?" I countered.

"There is no other way that you could speak to me, _your mother_, like you do."

I scowled, "You will never be my mother." I hated it immensely when she called herself my mother. She was nothing like a mother to me.

"So you have told me," she said staring at me intently, "Now go back to your room."

I sighed and nodded, abiding to her order. She never let me out of my room. The only times I had been out were when I snuck out. It had been this way for a very long time. Arwen told me that I intimidated her. With my _beauty_. I didn't understand how I could do that, but my sister said that Lady Aellyana kept me away so no one would know how beautiful I was. She wanted to remain the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth.

Once I reached my room, I lied back on my bed and sighed. I wanted nothing more than to be free, but now the other elves in Rivendell were starting to pick up on my escaping habits and were telling Lady Aellyana whenever I left my room. I would have to be more careful as that was the small amount of freedom I got. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep my adventurous urges at bay for a brief amount of time.

I stayed there on my bed for a while, and was almost asleep when Arwen entered my room. I sat up instantly and smiled slightly at her. She returned my smile and walked further into my room.

"Hello, sister," I said, gesturing for her to sit next to me.

"Hello," she answered as she sat, "I heard Lady Aellyana caught you… again."

"That is true," I confirmed, "I just wish she would give me the freedom you have."

"Remember what I told you, Kalya."

"Yes, I know! But I don't understand."

"She's afraid you will overtake her," Arwen said for the millionth time.

"I know, you have told me," I said, "But I still don't understand."

"I honestly don't either," said Arwen, "But I do not dwell on it. And neither should you."

I sighed. Dwelling on it helped me in some way. Gave me something to do, made me feel that I was getting one step closer to my freedom.

"I'm thinking of running away," I said after a moment of silence, "Soon."

It was true. I had been thinking of escape plans for years now and I felt I was finally ready to carry them out. The plans had been modified several times to adapt to the changing, sharper guard of the others in Rivendell, and were not completely flawless, but they were close enough for me.

Arwen's eye widened, "Kalya, we've talked about this! Where would you go?"

"I told you, I don't know!" I replied, "Anywhere outside of Rivendell is good enough for me. Anywhere is freedom."

"Anywhere could also spell your death," my sister said, "I do not think this is wise, sister."

"I do not care what you think!" I cried, standing up, "I just want freedom!"

I felt her grab my hand from behind and I whipped around to face her, glaring. She sighed, "Kalya…"

"What?!" I cried.

"You are being irrational. Why do you not just stand up to Lady Aellyana?"

"She does not listen to me!" I whipped my hand out of hers, "She would yell at me for being out of my room. And do not say that she could come in here. She despises coming in here. I cannot remember the last time she came to visit me in my room."

My sister stood up, "Fine. Do as you wish. But do not come running to me when you are in peril." With that, she left my room. I hated ending our conversations on a bad note. It rarely happened, but when it did it left me in a bad mood all day. After standing in the middle of my room fuming for a moment, I sat back down on my bed and began to ponder my escape plan. The others in Rivendell were always on high alert when it came to me so I would have to be very sneaky.

As I thought, my eyes wandered to the chest where I kept my sword hidden. I had stolen the sword once before the others picked up on my habits and I could wander almost freely through Rivendell. That day I had decided to sneak to where there were elves training for battle. When I arrived I was not disappointed; the training was incredible. I decided I wanted to learn how to fight and listened intently to everything that was said. Before I was found by some guards I was able to steal a sword in its belt that had been dropped just in front of my hiding place and hide it under my skirt so no one could see it. It would definitely be a necessity if I were to run away.

I stood up and walked over to the chest. I opened it and was faced with the many mounds of fabric I had thrown in there to hide my sword, just in case. I pushed back the fabric and was met with the shining sheath of my sword. It had been ages since this sword had seen action, so it was completely flawless. I picked it up and unsheathed it slowly, letting the shining metal catch the light that flowed into my room. Throughout my many self-training sessions in here I had grown to love the twisting design on the metal of the blade. I could almost say I treated my sword as if it were my own child.

I pushed the blade back in its sheath and placed it on my bed. I sat down next to it and began to think again. What supplies would I need? When will I go? How will I pull this off?

The first question was easy to answer. I quickly decided that I would need a small amount of food, a disguise, a bow, and some arrows. I had learned to shoot when my mother was still alive and I had faith that I could still use a bow and arrow well. I would just have to find a way and time to steal all these things.

The second question was harder to answer, but I decided that I would make my first attempt sometime in the next seven days, which would hopefully give me time to figure out an answer to my last question.

How will I pull this off?

It was the hardest question out of them all and I still couldn't answer it, even after thinking long and hard about it. I was even pondering the question much later when a servant finally brought my food in for me and I thought through my meal all the way until it was time for bed. And I still did not have a solid plan. This was going to take much longer than I thought.

I went to bed that night still daydreaming about my escape. I was beyond the escape plans at that point and was on to dreaming about my freedom. I imagined huge villages, gorgeous woods, and I fell asleep with the images of freedom still floating about my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I suddenly had a plan. Not a completely sound plan, but a plan nonetheless. I known for only escaping once a day, giving up after finally being caught, and I wasn't known for nighttime escapades either. Therefore, I had decided to escape when it was least expected: my second escape of the day at night.

Of course this was only the beginning of the plan. There was still the problem of supplies and guards. There were guards out all night and I had no doubt there were some patrolling my room at all times from their posts. I would have to be very careful and possibly keep an eye on their shifts for the next couple of days. Easily done by watching Rivendell out my window. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of these things before. I had been planning for years but had never gotten this far in my planning. I usually lost interest after a while.

I got up out of my bed and walked over to my window. Today I was going to make my first attempt at gathering supplies. I was going to remain at one escape a day until the night of my final escape so nobody would be on their guard all day, meaning I would have to plan very carefully to make this work.

As I was in the midst of planning, Arwen entered my room. I looked over at her and gave her a slight smile, though I was wondering what she was doing in my room at such an early hour. She usually only came in at night.

"Hello," I said as I moved away from the window, "You are here early."

She nodded, "I wanted to talk about what you said last night." My slight smile fell as I sighed. "Kalya, you seem so serious this time."

"Because I am," I said, "I started planning as soon as you left and only stopped to sleep."

Arwen stepped further into my room, "Do you realize how dangerous it is to leave here?"

"Yes!" I cried, "But it is what I want. I would give anything to leave Rivendell."

"You would even give your own life?"

"If that is what it takes then yes!"

As soon as I said it I regretted it. Arwen looked completely surprised at my words, maybe even scared.

"Oh, Arwen, I'm so sorry," I said as I noticed how terrified she was.

I opened my mouth to say more but she shook her head at me.

"No," she said, "I understand."

I wondered how she could possibly understand as she had never been a prisoner in her own room, but I brushed it off and nodded.

"Good," I said, "Because I am going to need you."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look.

"I need help escaping," I elaborated, "As you probably know, escaping Rivendell is no easy feat."

She nodded, "Of course. I will help you."

I was so glad I had thought of asking her to help me. She would make my job so much easier. It was amazing how the ideas cam quick when you were serious.

I smiled widely at my sister, "Thank you," I said, "Thank you so much. I promise I will repay you. I'll find a way."

She smiled slightly at me, "No need. You are my sister."

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly, saying in Elvish, "Thank you, sister."

She was slightly taken by surprise from my sudden gesture, but relaxed and lightly hugged me back after a moment. After our embrace my sister placed her hands on my shoulders and held me out at arm's length.

"Just tell me what to do," she said.

"I'm not quite sure yet," I said honestly, "But keep up a typical visiting schedule. We don't want anyone to know what we're doing."

"I understand," Arwen said as she took her hands off my shoulders, "I will come and visit you tomorrow evening."

I smiled, "That sounds good."

Arwen smiled back as she started to walk out of my room, "I will see you tomorrow then."

I nodded once, "Tomorrow."

And with that she left me alone with my thoughts. I was still going to escape my room today. I thought it may give me a good way to look around and figure things out. Of course, I would probably be seen, so I would have to be fast. Very fast.

I paced around my room for a while, thinking of when and how I would do this. I finally settled on escaping out of one of the windows farthest from my room's exit. Hopefully this would go unnoticed, but I doubted it would. I walked up to one of my further back windows and gracefully swung my legs over and out of it. As I pulled myself through I suddenly felt a tug at my waist. I kept trying to pull and pull, but I ended up giving up and turning around to see what was the matter.

Upon inspecting the space behind me I noticed that my dress had gotten stuck on some of the windowsill. I pulled it off quickly then pushed myself fully out the window into gorgeous Rivendell. If I hadn't been locked up in my own room for a good chunk of my life I never would've wanted to leave this place. It was gorgeous. My favorite part had always been the plethora of waterfalls and streams weaving through the place. I always made sure to pass by some form of water when I escaped.

I looked around to make sure no one had seen me. I saw no sign of pointing or hastiness around the grounds. It seemed I was in the clear for now. Carefully I sneaked around to another side of my room and swiftly set off into the Rivendell beyond my room. I was more than scared of being caught. Elves were very perceptive so being seen or heard, even while being careful, were definite possibilities.

Being swift as I could, I snuck around corners and hid behind walls trying to figure out where I was going to go when I got my supplies and when I decided to escape. I made mental notes of where weapons were kept, where extra clothes were kept, and where food was kept. It had been so long since I had the semi-freedom of sneaking around the whole of Rivendell, so I had forgotten many things about the layout.

It wasn't until I tripped over a box near the dining table that I was noticed, making a loud ruckus in the process. It happened that Lady Aellyana was eating along with my father when I fell, and when I looked up she was furious.

Slowly, without taking her eyes off me, she stood up from her seat. I was practically paralyzed with fear and shock, but was able to convince my limbs to push me back up to my feet. I stood firm with shaking hands as Lady Aellyana walked closer to me. She stopped only a foot in front of me and swallowed before opening her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Kalya?" she asked with a cold, even voice.

"N-nothing," I said, staring her straight in the eye to try and cover up my stammering.

She looked up at the guards closest to us, "Take her back to her room. Lock her in."

My eyes widened, "No, no, no! Please don't lock me in! I won't leave my room again!"

But Lady Aellyana turned her back on me and two guards grabbed my shoulders and pushed me roughly away from the table and towards my room. My own personal prison.


End file.
